The story so far...
Summary *Mysterious amulet known as the Vultures Egg is stolen from a Circus exibit in Civitas Emeritae. *Salvatore Hammerfist and Vidar Haugerud are contracted to recover the amulet from the thief. *They succeed in their mission, and also discover that the theft was commissioned by an as yet unknown party who awaits delivery in the mountains to the distant south. Upon returning they soon realized the former owner was a wanted murderer now under arrest. Also the amulet was an artifact that radiated evil. *The resident priest of Tyr, Cragnon, sent them on a mission to find out who had the amulet stolen. He also threatened/cajoled/intimidated Rhiar Selik and Fink Morningtide into accompanying them. * As the group of four set out, Civitas comes under attack from a host of orcs from the South, the group narrowly evades them, and heads towards the Seven Gates * Finding the first of the Seven Gates occupied by the orcs, the party manages to infiltrate, outwit, and finally destroy them with the help of some rangers who escaped the devastation. * Their journey then takes them into the forbidding Kharkanas mountain range, where they stumble upon an ancient entity known as the Cacogen. Although it tries to coerce them into releasing it from it's icy prison, they soon realize that the creature cannot physically harm them and so try to destroy it, only to find that any wound they inflict is revisited on them twofold. * Escaping the Cacogen's clutches, they proceed to the rendezvous point. Finding a trap, the party sets a trap of their own, and though the wizardly powers of their foe (dwarf named Silvio Thundershins) make it a close run thing, they win through. * On return to Civitas they find the town razed to the ground, teeming with orcs. Cragnon is long dead. Stranded in the south, the party does the only thing a plucky band of heroes could do, take back the town and slay the gigantic cyclops that has taken up residence at the centre of it. With the the help of an enraged dryad and a few familiar faces they pull it off. Though the cyclops lives that's OK, he makes a cute little piggy. * After hearing about the events at Civitas, the Vaasian authorities are so grateful they throw Sal, Vidar, Rhiar and Fink in prison for the death of Silvio Thundershins. * Thundershins represented the most powerful consortium of mages on the continent (on account of being the only such consortium): the Arcanist's Guild of Rivellon. They wanted the Vulture's Egg for themselves, and were powerful enough to twist the arm of the Vaasian king. * Then Crown Prince of Vaasia, Alexander Metaxis, impressed by the parties actions, decides to let them go. But the Vulture's Egg is stolen from his possession by a gregarious soldier named Rolf. The party sets out to track him down. * The chase leads all the way to the fortress-city of Madrigal. Where the actions of Rhiar narrowly prevent a disaster brought on by Vidars scrupulous honesty. But the Vultures Egg is reclaimed and Rolf finds himself at the mercy of the soldiers he betrayed. * The party, now wanted fugitives everywhere the rule of law is recognized, and in possession of the most valuable jewel ever to exist, decide to solve both problems at once and head to the old Dwarf Kingdoms in the far south. * The journey takes a while, through natural wonders and the bones of Civitas Emeritae. It ends at a silver door deep under the earth. Past that a long tunnel and the various horrors that populate it. * After a deadly battle with a primordial arachnid and long weeks without seeing the sun, the party finds the city of Ungorim. A city cut off from the outside world for centuries. * All is not well in Ungorim. Terror rules the streets, terror in the form of a very old, very angry dragon. Naturally the party decides to kill her. Narrative The story starts in the quiet town of Civitas Emeritae. Well it's not that quiet, the circus has come to town. Category:Plot